Godzilla and Kuki's love story
by Godzilla54
Summary: Godzilla manages to kidnap Kuki Sanban/Numbuh 3 and convinces her to make love to him even though he's giant monster and she is a little 10 year old girl. It may be a weird crossover, But I like coming up with crazy ideas. This is my first fanfic, and it may not be the best, but be sure to enjoy! This may contain lemon or lime, so be warned!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction. It may not be the best, but I hope you enjoy. Godzilla is owned by Toho, and Kids Next Door is owned by Cartoon Network and Mr. Warburton.**

Monster Island, saturday 4:30 pm

Godzilla was watching tv in his living room, flipping through different channels. From football, to basketball, to home building, and cartoons. Upon coming to Cartoon Network, he came across the show "Codename: Kids Next Door" which had just started playing its opening theme.

The number 5 coated in red appeared on screen on a blank background. As a black girl wearing a red baseball cap started backflipping and became silhouetted. The number 4 appeared and a blonde boy wearing an orange hoodie rolled in and started shooting mustard out of a mustard bottle shaped gun. Then all of a sudden, a very happy Japanese girl wearing a green sweater holding flowers was dancing and spinning before joining her comrades. This made Godzilla's balls and jaw drop in awe just because how cute she was."I gotta go meet that girl!" Godzilla yelled out so hard that it made the other Monster Island citizens jump.

"What the hell's going on here?!" Yelled a voice that sounded a little deep. It was Megalon. A former enemy of Godzilla who eventually started living with the other monsters in the same apartment. As Megalon entered Godzilla's living room, Godzilla jumped off of his chair, pushed Megalon out of the way, ran out the door of his room, out the door of his apartment and jumped onto the trolley that lead to the Fictional Universe Central Station.

**So, whaddya think of that? A pretty crazy crossover between Godzilla and Kids Next Door is about to commence. And you're probably wondering what the Fictional Universe Central Station is, right? Well, check out Wreck It Ralph for more info. But its with video games and not fictional universes. I'm already starting to think of ideas for later chapters. If you can help me think of an idea, just leave a review or send me a pm. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once Godzilla made it to the FUCS, he was in the movie section. There were seven seperate sections which contained many different universes each. Anime, books, cartoons, comics, games, movies, and tv shows. Before he could enter the cartoons section, a security guard asked him to show his ID. Every creature in each universe had to own an ID in order to leave or enter a different section. So Godzilla flashed his ID somehow and jumped onto the trolley that led to the KND universe.

About a minute in a half later, Godzilla was now in the KND world. He began to search for a girl in a green sweater, but then... he saw his target prancing out of a candy shop happily with a bag of candy in one hand and a purple lollipop she was licking in the other. I can't just sneak up on her easily, he thought. I'm gonna have to do it my way.

Kuki, still licking her lollipop and prancing happily, entered an alleyway with a fence as a dead end. "Woopsie!" She said. But then all of a sudden, the sun went down and the moon rised! And then Godzilla snook up on her, as she turned around, she screamed in fear and completely passed out with pieces of candy rolling on the ground and her lollipop shattering. Godzilla had to figure out a way on how to take her with him. He couldn't just carry her with his hands. He would be arrested for kidnapping. So he thought until he saw a black garbage bag in a can that was supposedly empty. He took the bag out and put the child inside it. And then he walked back to the trolley without being noticed.

Once he arrived back to the FUCS, and before he could flash his ID, the security guard asked him what was in the bag. He said "Just some spare parts that I had to borrow." The guard nodded and without hesitation, Godzilla was ready to go back to his apartment. So he sat on the trolley, went to his world, walked to his apartment, opened the door, turned on the lights, placed Kuki on his bed (still passed out), got some items ready, lit some candles, and set his Queen vinyl record on his turntable.

**Its already starting to get epic here! I bet you might be wondering what happens next. Well, I already have some ideas up my sleeve. So please review if you want to.**


End file.
